Vehicle seat latch assemblies, and more particularly to vehicle seat latch assemblies having a molded cinch member.
It is known in the art that motor vehicles often incorporate seat assemblies that are capable of pivoting to increase the amount of cargo space available in the vehicle. Typically, known prior art seat assemblies include a frame assembly that is adapted to be pivotally mounted to the floor of the vehicle to support a seat assembly. The seat frame assembly generally includes support structure including side support arms front and back supports and a seat back support spacing apart the side support arms. The seat frame assembly also includes two seat back legs and two stationary seat front legs. Latch assemblies typically associated with the two seat back legs are used to attach to floor strikers permanently attached to the floor of the vehicle. The seat back legs are adapted to be rotatably attached to the seat back end on each side of the side support arms. The stationary front legs are pivotally mounted to the front end of each of the side support arms allowing the seat frame assembly to pivot about the stationary front legs relative to the vehicle floor.
Typical assemblies include multiple latch mechanisms associated with each side of a seat assembly. Generally, a structural latch and an anti-rattle latch are each utilized for each seat back leg. The multiple latch assemblies provide a secure cinching of the seat assembly to a floor striker, as well as prevents rattle of the seat assembly due to vibrations of the vehicle. The multiple latches increase the overall cost of a seat assembly, as well as increase the manufacturing costs of a vehicle.
There is therefore a need in the art for a latch mechanism that utilizes only one latch to structurally cinch the seat assembly to a floor of a vehicle, as well as to provide anti-rattle characteristics.
There is also a need in the art for a vehicle seat latch assembly that cinches or attaches to strikers in the vehicle floor, does not rattle and is easily unlatched by a user using a minimal amount of force.
The vehicle scat latch assembly of the present invention solves the deficiencies and needs of the prior art by providing a vehicle seat latch assembly including a structural latch member having a first engagement surface that is adapted for secondary engagement with a striker. A deformable latch member is attached to the structural latch member. The deformable latch member has a second engagement surface that extends beyond the first engagement surface for primary engagement with the striker. The second engagement surface has a greater offset angle derived from a pivot point than an offset angle of the first engagement surface derived from the pivot point.
The deformable latch member is attached to the structural latch member and engages the striker in a first position. The deformable latch member collapses in response to a force exerted on the vehicle latch assembly to a second position wherein the structural latch member engages a striker.